


too blind to see

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i think just remy does it in this fic but it's lowkey a headcanon of mine for them so, patton and remy use fruit as pet names for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Patton's missing something important.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	too blind to see

**Author's Note:**

> Patton uses ne/nym/nis/nymself in this fic! if i've accidentally used the wrong pronouns for nym at any point, please let me know!

“Remy, have you seen my glasses?” Patton asked, walking past him to the kitchen. Which was kind of a rude greeting, but Patton hadn’t _been_ in the living room today so ne couldn’t have lost nis glasses in there, and ne was really tired of having to hold things an inch away from nis face and squint, and Remy was really good about not taking unintentional slights personally (or, y’know. Taking them too personally and then acting off for a couple days until either Patton realized something was up or Remy realized he actually needed to talk with nym about it. One of the two).

“Nope.” Remy sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Patton poked nis head back into the living room and squinted in his general direction, then went back to retracing nis path through the kitchen. “Did you check the fridge?”

“The _fridge_?” Patton echoed, pulling the door open. Ne had to lean in a little to make sure, but yep, nis glasses were in the refrigerator. Ne pulled them out and went to nis bedroom to get the little microfiber cloth and wipe off the condensation, asking, “Why were they in the _fridge_?”

“I don’t know, cherry, they’re _your_ glasses.”

“Well, I don’t know either!” Patton walked back in the living room, this time with glasses, and hugged Remy, who was (unsuccessfully) smothering the type of grin he had when he was two seconds from laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Pattonfruit…” Remy started, and Patton beamed at the pun and he dissolved into laughter. Remy fell onto the couch, flapping a hand at their surroundings. Patton looked around the living room.

There was a cake on the coffee table, icing the same shade of blue ne and Remy had spent an afternoon trying to match exactly with Patton’s favorite color, and a banner that read “Will you marry me?” in bubble letters hung above it. Looking back at the cake, there was a ring stuck on top of the icing.

Patton started giggling too; ne’d walked past that, what— three times? And ne hadn’t noticed?

Remy’s laughter turned slightly hysterical, and he propped his chin on his fist the way he did when he was anxious about the answer to a question, and Patton realized nis laughter could be misconstrued as something other than the definite yes ne wanted to give Remy, so ne pulled Remy into a kiss. Or tried to; he was beaming so widely, it was less an actual kiss and more just touching their faces together.

“ _Yes_ ,” Patton said once it became clear ne wasn’t going to be able to stop smiling long enough to kiss Remy properly.

“Oh,” Remy said, sounding slightly dazed. “Good.”

And the only answer Patton had to that was to try and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> ne fails, but that's alright; ne can keep trying until ne manages, Remy doesn't mind at all


End file.
